


Just Hold On Tight

by TymBunn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, After Personal Quest, M/M, Small person is always the big spoon, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: Day 17
After the "incident" Danse discovers slowly that he may not need to be the only always protecting Alex, and of course that is through cuddles





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spooning

At first it was after the traumatic night at the bunker, finally getting Danse into enough armour and leaving the bunker on Alex’s insistence. The shack they found themselves in wasn’t the most secure, but it was the only thing the pair could both agree on. For any poor soul that walked in on them would have been shocked to see the larger ex-brotherhood soldier wrapped up by a much smaller scrappy male in a tattered Vault Suit.

The second time was on the journey back to Sanctuary, and surrounded by massacred raiders and their loot Danse was only just starting to dawn on how Alex hugged to him, and that there must always be a leg thrown over his own hip.

And from then on it started to blend into one memory each night, setting into the routine that he desperately needed.


End file.
